Call Of Duty
by BoondocksAdultFanfiction
Summary: Huey and Riley Freeman join the US Army after granddad loses all his money. They go through training, deployments and everything together, they even fall for the same girl in the process. H/J/R story. A/U Rated M for violence, language and other things.
1. Ain't No Sunshine

**Call Of Duty**

_**Summary:** Huey and Riley Freeman join the US Army after granddad loses all his money. They go through training, deployments and everything together, they even fall for the same girl in the process. H/J/R story. A/U Rated M for violence, language and other things._

_(A/N: This Story will be A/U, Riley and Huey grew up in Chicago with granddad raising them, so they don't know any of the other characters from the comic strip or TV show. They meet them throughout the story.)_

_**Chapter 1: Ain't No Sunshine**_

It was another hot day in the summer. 20-year-old Huey Freeman was just finishing up his Criminal Justice 101 class at the local Community college. He and his brother had it pretty hard growing up without their mother and father. But Granddad was always there for them. Their father, when he died left behind about 74 thousand dollars for them. Where he got the money from, Huey had no idea. And it did help for a while. They were able to buy a nice three-bedroom house in the less dangerous part of the South side of Chicago. Granddad didn't have to go back to work like he thought he would have, and he was even able to keep his car.

That all changed when Granddad developed a bad gambling habit. He went to Vegas with a few of his friends a while back and won about 5 thousand dollars. When he came back home Granddad was always looking for some type of way to double his money. He played card games, rolled dice and bet on local sports team. Lady luck just wasn't with him anymore. Huey and Riley knew he had a bad gambling problem; it started back in his days during Vietnam. In the war when they had down time which was very rare, then young men would play card games, smoke and drink to ease their troubles. Granddad thought he'd shook that problem, but going to Vegas was like a relapse for him.

Now the three of them were in debt thanks to Granddad, and could barely keep the house. Granddad already sold his car and that helped a little. Huey worked two jobs and still managed to find money for class, though very little. When he graduated he was offered scholarships to different schools. Granddad told him to take them, but he couldn't leave his family behind, so he did what he could. Granddad even got a job at their local Wal-Mart as the greeter. Riley though he'd never admit it was into some illegal stuff. He'd been arrested for possession twice in one month before and always had new kicks. When he got arrested the second time though, and was forced to spend three months in prison just after his 18th birthday. He gave it up and got a job at the footlocker inside the mall.

* * *

><p>Huey was walking out of the building his class was in when he got a text from Riley saying that Granddad wanted them home immediately he had important news to tell them. Huey sighed and wondered what granddad did with their money this time. He got on the bus and walked to the back. After the long ride home he got off the bus and walked three blocks home. The front door was open he walked right in and saw Riley laid out on the couch watching some old gangster movies. They couldn't afford cable any more so Riley borrowed movies from his friends.<p>

Huey laid his book bag down on the floor and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Where's Granddad?" he asked.

"He out there nigga" said Riley pointing to the backyard. Huey glared at Riley.

"I thought he wanted both of us here?" asked Huey.

"He does mutha fucka, he says to go get him when you get here nigga" said Riley once more eyes glued to the TV. Huey didn't bother saying anything else and went out back to go get his Granddad. He opened the back door and saw Granddad sitting on the back porch drinking lemonade and reading the paper.

"Hey Granddad" he said stepping outside.

"Huey you're home, we all need to talk" said his granddad in a grave voice. Granddad got up and Huey followed him into the living room where Riley was still watching his movie. "Boy will you turn that off so we can talk!" said Granddad.

"In a minute Granddad it's almost over" Huey wanted to choke his brother for being so damn disrespectful. Granddad took his seat in the old rocking chair he had and Huey unplugged the TV and sat down.

"Damn nigga what you do that for" said Riley angrily.

"Cus granddad told yo dumb ass to turn it off so he can speak to us, so just shut the fuck up and let him talk, damn" Riley rolled his eyes at Huey.

"Thank You Huey, there's no easy way to say this boys so I'll just come out and say it, I sold our house boys" Both Huey and Riley looked at Granddad with wide eyes.

"What the fuck you mean granddad?" asked Riley. Huey was still trying to process it.

"I sold the house it was the only way to get out of debt, we have 45 days to relocate, I tried getting loans but nothing, nothing is working. I'm so sorry boys I know how much this house means to the both of you, I just, I just don't know what to do anymore" said Granddad as he started crying softly. Huey felt bad for him, Granddad even though he had this problem always tried to help the boys if they needed it. He once stayed up well into the early hours of the morning helping Riley prefect his shot for a shooting contest at the park, and he got Huey every book on black literature he could find.

"What can we do, Granddad" he asked

"Nigga didn't you hear what the fuck he just said, he kickin us up out our own shit, and aint a damn thing we can do about it, fuck" said Riley.

"I'm so sorry" Granddad repeated sniffing and wiping his nose.

"We'll figure something out Granddad alright, I promise" Granddad smiled sadly at Huey and wiped his face.

"Well fuck this I gotta go pick up my last check" said Riley

"You quit," asked Huey the bad news just seemed to be pouring in today.

"No nigga, they fuckin fired me, I don't need that bullshit ass job anyway" said Riley getting up and putting on his shoes.

"Yes the hell you do Riley, we need all the money we can get right now," said Huey as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Look nigga I aint the one that blew all our fuckin money iight, I don't need shit" said Riley making granddad cry harder. Huey got up and smacked Riley on the back of his head. "Ow nigga"

"Stop being a dumb ass" said Huey motioning to Granddad. Riley rubbed the back of his head and looked over at granddad his expression softened.

"Sorry Granddad"

"Its ok boys, I just need to be left alone for a little while" said Granddad going upstairs and laying down on his bed to take a nap.

* * *

><p>"See what the fuck you did man" said Huey.<p>

"Shut the hell up Huey its not my fault granddad can't keep no fuckin money" Huey sighed, even though his brother was an immature ass, he was right, granddad needed help. Riley walked out the door and Huey walked out behind him.

"Where the fuck you going nigga" he asked

"Library, a new book came in that I need for class"

"You know you gon have to quit that shit right, we gon need all the money we can get" said Riley mocking Huey. Huey remained silent as they both walked to the bus stop. Huey got on the bus and paid his fair.

"A nigga you got a dollar" Riley asked. Huey rolled his eyes and paid Riley's fair too. They both sat in the back.

"Man I can't believe this shit, how I'm supposed to bring a girl over to the crib if we aint even got one man"

"Girls should be the least of your worries right now Riley" said Huey as he sat back and laid his head on the window.

"Well we can't all be gay ass niggas like you Huey"

"I'm not gay dumb ass I just don't let females control my life"

"I don't either and I still get pussy" Huey rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>They got off the bus and went to the library first, Huey got his book then they walked to the mall. Once inside Riley went to footlocker got his check and told his boss to "Kiss my black ass nigga" even though his boss was white and walked out. They walked around the mall for a bit neither of them wanting to go home.<p>

"Shoulda seen the look on that niggas face Huey, ol punk ass bitch gon fire me, man fuck you" said Riley with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Riley you're 19 years old, when are you going to stop acting like a child" he asked his brother.

"Nigga you almost 21 and you still live at home with granddad"

"So do you dumbass, and I'm only staying home to help granddad out what the fuck is your excuse man"

"I help him too"

"Yeah, help give him migraines."

"You and your big fuckin words nigga, fuck you ol encyclopedia brown ass nigga"

"Whatever man" said Huey as they kept on walking toward the entrance of the mall, when a man in uniform stopped them.

"Excuse me gentleman, but you look like smart, young healthy American boys, how'd you like to hear about what the United States Army can do for you. Huey strode past him.

"Not interested" Riley grabbed his arm.

"Aye nigga hold up, you mean army as in where you shoot all them guns and throw grenades and shit hommie," asked Riley to the man. He was tall dark lean and muscular in his Army uniform.

"Why yes son I do," said the man smiling. "My name is Staff Sergeant Williams and if you have a few minutes to spare I'd love to tell you how today's Army can help you with your future.

"Shit I aint got nuffin but time my nigga," said Riley.

"No man we got to go," said Huey

"This'll take just a few minutes sir, if you would just step over to my booth , I'd love to give you information on the Army itself" said the man kindly.

"Damn Huey it's only gon take a few minutes lemme hear what the nigga gotta say" Huey rolled his eyes, he knew the only reason Riley was interested was because he might get to shoot a real gun. Riley had friends with guns, he even held one before but he never shot one.

"Fine two minutes" After the man finished talking to them he got some of Riley's contact info and promised to set up a meeting at the house where Riley could get even more information. Huey thought this shit was crazy there was no way he would join the army and fight for a country that didn't even like his people in the first place. Riley was excited for it, more excited than anything, which gave Huey an even more bad feeling about this.


	2. The Light At The End Of The Tunnel

**Call Of Duty**

_**Summary:** Huey and Riley Freeman join the US Army after granddad loses all his money. They go through training, deployments and everything together, they even fall for the same girl in the process. H/J/R story. A/U Rated M for violence, language and other things._

_**Chapter 2: The Light At the End of The Tunnel**_

Every since they went to the mall a week ago all Huey heard was Army, army, army. He felt like that dumbass commercial he heard whenever he was in his friend Cairo's car. Riley was laying it on thick to granddad and he couldn't have been more proud. Granddad being an Army man himself for about 15 years knew how good it felt for someone to accomplish only the things you can do in the service.

What granddad didn't understand was why Huey was so against it. Well he knew how Huey felt about politics in this country but him being so negative about the Army was putting a downer on how Riley felt, even though Riley tried to deny it. Granddad never heard Riley talk so animatedly about anything before and the Army was a great opportunity for a career, especially for Riley.

The phone rang in the house and Riley answered it before anyone else could get to her. "Hey Sgt Williams" he said excitedly. Huey rolled his eyes and went on the front porch and sat down on the steps. Granddad was sitting outside as well on an old rocking chair.

"Hey Huey why so glum" he asked

"All I keep hearing about is the stupid ass army granddad I'm so fucking sick of it, its like Riley doesn't even care if he has to go to war and die for a country that enslaved his people for hundreds of years" said Huey angrily.

"I aint no slave boy"

"I know Granddad that's not what I meant, I just don't get why he's so excited"

"Come here boy lemme show you something" said Granddad getting up out of the chair. Huey got up as well and followed him in the house where Granddad went up to his room and closed the door. He motioned for Huey to sit down on the bed and Huey did so. Granddad went into one of his boxes he had packed up earlier and pulled out a smaller box. He sat down on the bed next to Huey and opened it. He pulled out some memorabilia

He placed something in Huey's hands. Huey looked down at it and read what it said. "Henry Freeman, granddad what are these"

"Those Huey, are Identification Cards, commonly known as dog tags"

"Ok" said Huey slowly, "But who's Henry Freeman"

"My Father, he fought in World War 2, with the 82nd airborne division," said Granddad, he shuffled through the box again and pulled put some more dog tags. Then he took the ones Huey had and placed the others in his hands.

"John Freeman Jr." Huey read.

"My uncle, fought in the Korean War" He then took those and gave him some more.

"John Freeman Sr." he asked

"My Grandfather, World War 1" he shuffled through the box, through pictures and medals. "Ah here we are," he said handing Huey the last of the dog tags.

"Malcolm Freeman" he said tracing the metal with his fingers. He held it up and said "My Father"

"Right, you've heard of Dessert Storm I'm sure?" Huey nodded "There's a story I wanna tell you, one your mother didn't want either of you boys to hear." Huey nodded again and set the dog tags back in the box.

"When you were born Huey, your father had no clue how he was going to take care of you, he knew he loved your mother, even though the two were very young when they had you and unmarried."

Granddad took a deep sigh.

"I had been out the army for about 6 or 7 years and I always told your father how much they helped me. Your father was only 21 when you were born, your mother was 18, and his job didn't pay like he needed it to. Your mother was trying to be a nurse she didn't have a job her job was school. Your father proposed to your mother before he told her he enlisted. After he did about a week later he went off to basic. He came back to witness your birth after training and then he shipped off to war."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"Let me finish the story." Huey nodded "Your father was a good solider Huey, he was an infantry man, just like me, my father, my uncle and my grandfather. He fought hard in that war even though it didn't last a year. When he came back your mother got pregnant with Riley. Malcolm liked Army life and saw that it could benefit you all. Your mother was still able to go to school and you boys were being taken care of."

"Ok but why didn't you tell me"

"In January 1993 your father got a call about a mission in Somalia. They were only going to take a small group of American soldiers and wanted him to be one. Your mother didn't want him to go, but he wanted to serve the country that helped him take care of his family." Said Granddad then he started to get teary eyed.

"In August 1993 he went over there, he was a paratrooper and getting ready to jump out of a chopper it was shot down before anyone could get out and all 6 people on board died instantly. Your mother made me promise at your father's military funeral that I would never bring up the way he died. She didn't want you or your brother knowing that side of his life"

"But that side of his life was the biggest part of his life," said Huey starting to get angry. "Why are you telling me all this now?" he asked.

"Because I want you to try an understand that as bad as this country may be in your view, there are good things about it and the Army is one of them. It may not be perfect but it is an opportunity for young men and women to make something of themselves when they feel like the world has turned their back on them."

"Fine whatever," said Huey sighing. Riley came bouncing into Granddads room with the phone in his hands and saw Huey and granddad sitting on granddad's bed.

* * *

><p>"You sitting on granddads bed. Nigga you gay" Huey rolled his eyes. "Granddad Sgt. Williams said he'd be by tomorrow to gimme a practice test to get into the Army"<p>

"That's great son"

"Oh and Huey your boyfriend is on the phone" said Riley tossing Huey the phone. Huey walked out the room and smacked Riley on the head before holding the phone up to his ear.

"Aye nigga Wassup" asked Cairo

"Hey Cairo"

"Did I just hear Riley correctly, this nigga's joining the Army"

"Yep you heard correctly"

"Damn, man, good for him, you know my brother's a marine, he over in Afghanistan right now, he did…."

"Two tours in Iraq already, I know man I know"

"Well smart ass nigga if you know so much, why you not tryna get in on this"

"I don't wanna be in the fuckin Army man"

"Huey, nigga, you gon let Riley have all the fun himself"

"Yeah I guess so"

"Shit I was thinking about joining the marine corp. next year, Military can do great things for you nigga, and though the army aint nearly as tough as the Corp, they can help you out with a lot of shit, plus I heard they be giving out bonuses and shit too man, I'm talking 40 to 60 g's man that'd be a good opportunity for you college nigga"

Huey's facial expression changed a little. "What?"

"Yeah man when my brother joined the marines they gave this nigga a 40 thousand dollar bonus, but he's recon and shit that's like uh, special forces in the Army I think, anyway it's something to think on nigga, I gotta go, holla at you later iight"

"Alright man talk to you later" Huey hung up the phone and went downstairs where Riley and Granddad were talking about the test Riley was going to have to take.

"Riley call your recruiter back, I wanna take this test too." Said Huey

"I knew you was gon come around nigga," said Riley smirking as he went to go find the phone. Granddad smiled at Huey and Huey smiled back nervously.

* * *

><p>Huey and Riley paced nervously as they waited for the recruiter to come back with the results of their practice test from his laptop. Sgt Williams walked from the kitchen into the living room with a huge smile on his face.<p>

"Huey Freeman you scored a 87 overall," he said beaming.

"Is that good," asked Huey.

"That's fantastic Huey, the highest score you can achieve is a 99 you're only off by 12 points, Riley you scored a 75, both of you got high GT scores, above 110, so you can pretty much get any job you want in the Army."

"Infantry" they both said at the same time.

"I thought you boys would say that, now when would you want to ship out for training" he asked.

"As soon as possible" said Huey. Riley nodded in agreement

"Excellent now all you boys have to do is do this well on the real test and I'll have you in the Army faster than you can say basic training" he said smiling. "Now let's talk bonuses" he said smiling wider. Huey smiled at him as well but still felt a little uneasy.


End file.
